


Accidentally?

by princessqwin



Category: Hamilton - Fandom, Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst, Buttstuff, Daddy Kink, Hair Pulling, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, M/M, Multi, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Testing - Freeform, Texting, broom closet, daddy wash, dick pic, quick cuddles, slight romance, what holy sin is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 07:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessqwin/pseuds/princessqwin
Summary: Jefferson receives an "accidental" dick pic from Alexander Hamilton. Now is Jeffy's time to strike.I saw a meme and had to create a modern fic from it starring your favorite fabulous Virginian and salty New Yorker!





	Accidentally?

"Do you know why I've called you here today?" Jefferson questioned as he pulled out two wine glasses.

"I'm guessing because of the dicpic I sent you by accident," Alex stated a little nervously.

Jefferson's hand froze in the middle of pouring wine, "accidentally?" his eyes shot up to Alexander's. Alex swallowed his throat a little dry at his supervisor's response. He thought for sure Jefferson would have not only his head on a chopping block for Washington but also made the pic go viral just to further excommunicate him. This...this was very different from what he had come up with.

Jefferson sat the bottle down gently beside the glasses. A smirk happened upon his face, the same smirk that always graced the southern man's features when he knew he had Alex by the balls. "So, if it wasn't meant for me, then, who was it meant for Alexander?" his voice deepened on the name.

Again, Alex's throat went dry. Did Thomas fucking Jefferson really want insight on Alex's dicpic? Was Thomas fucking Jefferson trying to blackmail him or get something else out of him? Alex scoffed, "need to know basis. Why the hell do you wanna know?"

"Careful Alexander, I'm still your superior. The way I see it...you have two options.--" he folded his hands in front of his tailored deep maroon vest "--One, I can report you to the head of this firm, also known as George Washington, for sexual harassment. He's very fond of you, isn't he? How very disappointing. Or, number two, you tell me who the picture was for and take me up on my offer." Thomas ended with an 'I got your ass' look on his face.

"What?! So you're gonna blackmail me?!" Alex snapped, his anger and hatred for Jefferson fueled.

Thomas let out a deep laugh, "poor boy, I don't need to blackmail you to get what I want. I see the way your eyes drift lower when we are turned towards each other during debates. I know what you're picturing, I know how much you ogle Washington when he's not looking." He got up and stood behind Alex's chair, resting his palms on the back of it. Thomas leaned in closer to Alex's ear, his voice low and thick with want. "I know you're nothing but a dirty little boy who's itching to be pushed up against a wall and have your superiors take you like the slut you are."

Alex damn near choked at Jefferson's words. They were true, he not only had 'daddy issues' but also issues with authority figures as well. He'd be lying to himself if he said he's never fantasized about 'Daddy Wash' bending him over a desk and bounding his arms with his own necktie. Or, that it never crossed his mind of him on his knees, his lips wrapped around Jefferson's cock. Those thoughts swam back to Alex's mind, threatening to make him hard on the spot.

Thomas' beard had brushed against Alex's ear along with the smell of his expensive cologne that brought him back to the present. Alex closed his eyes, loving the proximity of which his supervisor was. With that, Thomas backed away from Alex and took a seat on the edge of the desk in front of the smaller man.

"Well?" Thomas breathed.

Alex's eyes were still closed, "what--" he inhaled, body tense "--is your offer?" his eyes narrowed at Jefferson.

A devilish smile crept across Thomas' face. He had him, "do you accept offer two?"

"I would like to know what the rest of the offer is first!" Alex looked at him incredulously.

"Either accept the offer or default to offer numero uno. It's your choice." Thomas crossed his arms and waited for Alex's response. "Tick. Tock. Alexander," he raised an eyebrow.

Alex sighed, "Fine! I'll accept, you rat bastard." he grumbled that ending.

"Tsk tsk, that 'tude will need to be worked on." He made his way to the other side of the desk and grabbed a sticky note. "Meet me here tonight for the details."

"You fucking serious?" Alex snatched the sticky note and glared at Jefferson.

"Dead."

"Man, you're a real dick, you know that?" Alex stated and went to the door.

"Oh! And Alexander, clean yourself up a bit. This isn't a Denny's." Thomas motioned towards the note.

Alex scoffed again, "Yeah, right." He rolled his eyes and slammed the door on his way out.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp! Um...let's see what ride this will take us on! Comments and kudos keep me alive! <3


End file.
